puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Ingobernables de Japón
EVIL: BUSHI: Lethal: SANADA: |combined = |years = 2015–present | former = }} or '''L.I.J.' (Spanish for "The Ungovernables of Japan") is a unit, based in the New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) promotion. An offshoot of the Los Ingobernables stable, based in the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion, the group was formed in 2015 by Tetsuya Naito, upon his return to NJPW from CMLL. Under the leadeship of Naito, the stable has also come to include BUSHI, EVIL and SANADA. Through NJPW's working relationship with the American promotion Ring of Honor (ROH), the stable has also appeared in the United States with ROH wrestler Jay Lethal and his manager Truth Martini being former members of the group. While part of the stable, Naito has become a one-time holder of both the IWGP Heavyweight and the IWGP Intercontinental Championships and EVIL a one-time holder of the NEVER Openweight Championship, while BUSHI has held the CMLL World Welterweight and IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championships once each. History Through a working relationship between the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) promotions, NJPW wrestler Tetsuya Naito worked a tour of CMLL during the summer of 2015, during which he joined the Los Ingobernables stable. Upon his June return to NJPW, Naito continued representing Los Ingobernables, adopting the villainous attitude associated with the stable. In the weeks leading to October's King of Pro-Wrestling event, Naito began teasing bringing in a pareja ("partner") to witness his match against Hiroshi Tanahashi, contested for Tanahashi's contract for a shot at the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 10 in Tokyo Dome. At the October 11 event, Takaaki Watanabe, making his NJPW return after a two-year overseas learning excursion, was revealed as Naito's pareja as he attacked Hiroshi Tanahashi during his match with Naito. Watanabe's outside interference was stopped by Hirooki Goto and Katsuyori Shibata, which led to Tanahashi defeating Naito to retain his contract. In a post-match interview, Naito gave Watanabe his new ring name, "King of Darkness" EVIL. On November 21, Naito and EVIL entered the 2016 World Tag League. During the opening night, BUSHI, making his return following an injury, debuted as the new third member of the group, which was subsequently dubbed Los Ingobernables de Japón. Naito and EVIL ended up making it to the finals of the World Tag League, before losing to G.B.H. (Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma). On the day of the finals, December 9, BUSHI offered Máscara Dorada a spot in Los Ingobernables de Japón. After being turned down, BUSHI attacked Dorada, unmasked him and stole his CMLL World Welterweight Championship belt. This led to a title match on December 19, where BUSHI defeated Dorada with help from his stablemates to bring Los Ingobernables de Japón its first championship. BUSHI lost the title back to Dorada during the CMLL and NJPW co-produced Fantastica Mania 2016 tour on January 22, 2016. On February 20, at the NJPW and Ring of Honor (ROH) co-produced Honor Rising: Japan 2016 event, Los Ingobernables de Japón helped Jay Lethal retain the ROH World Championship in a match against Tomoaki Honma. Following the match, both Lethal and his manager Truth Martini joined the unit. While this marked Martini's only appearance as a member of Los Ingobernables de Japón, Lethal continued making sporadic appearances as part of the group over the following months. On March 12, Naito, with help from both BUSHI and EVIL, defeated Hirooki Goto in the finals to win the 2016 New Japan Cup. With the win, Naito earned the right to challenge for a title of his choosing and chose to face IWGP Heavyweight Champion Kazuchika Okada. On April 10 at Invasion Attack 2016, SANADA debuted as the newest member of Los Ingobernables de Japón, helping Naito defeat Okada for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. On May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2016, Naito made his first successful defense of the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Okada's CHAOS stablemate Tomohiro Ishii. Following the match, Okada, who had earlier in the event defeated SANADA, intimated that he wanted a title rematch with Naito. Also in May, BUSHI took part in the 2016 Best of the Super Juniors. Although he failed to advance from his block with a record of four wins and three losses, BUSHI scored a major win in his final match of the tournament on June 6 by defeating reigning IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion KUSHIDA, causing him to miss the finals of the tournament. On June 19 at Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall, Naito lost the IWGP Heavyweight Championship back to Okada, ending his two-month reign in his second defense. On July 6 it was announced that BUSHI was representing the unit in the 2016 Super J-Cup, but on July 20, he was eliminated in his first round match by Yoshinobu Kanemaru. From July 18 to August 13, Naito, EVIL and SANADA all took part in the 2016 G1 Climax, with SANADA wrestled in block A and Naito and EVIL in block B. All three failed to advance to the finals with Naito finishing second in his block with a record of six wins and three losses, while SANADA and EVIL both finished with records of four wins and five losses. Naito was victorious over EVIL in the head-to-head match between the two stablemates. During the tournament, Naito scored a win over Michael Elgin, which put him in line for a shot at Elgin's IWGP Intercontinental Championship. On August 20, Jay Lethal's association with the unit came to an end, when Naito and EVIL abandoned him during a six-man tag team match at an ROH event in Las Vegas, Nevada. On September 17 at Destruction in Tokyo, BUSHI received a shot at the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship, which he had earned with the win over KUSHIDA during the 2016 Best of the Super Juniors. BUSHI was accompanied to the match by a new unidentified member of the Los Ingobernables de Japón, who had debuted earlier in the week. The match featured outside interference from both Naito and Michael Elgin and ended with BUSHI defeating KUSHIDA to bring the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship to Los Ingobernables de Japón. On September 25 at Destruction in Kobe, the stable won another title, when Naito defeated Elgin for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. BUSHI lost the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship back to KUSHIDA on November 5 at Power Struggle. Later that same event, EVIL defeated Katsuyori Shibata to become the new NEVER Openweight Champion. EVIL lost the title back to Shibata ten days later in Singapore. In wrestling *'BUSHI's finishing moves' **''MX'' (Diving double knee facebreaker) *'EVIL's finishing moves' **''Evil'' (STO) *'Lethal's finishing moves' **''Lethal Injection'' (Handspring cutter) *'Naito's finishing moves' **''Destino'' (Modified standing shiranui) **''Pluma Blanca'' (Koji Clutch) *'SANADA's finishing moves' **''Skull End'' (Dragon sleeper with bodyscissors) **Moonsault *'Nicknames' **"Los-gun" (Japanese for "Los Army") * Entrance music ** "Bushi-do" by Yonosuke Kitamura (BUSHI) (2012 – present) ** "Black Deeds" by Yonosuke Kitamura (EVIL) (December, 2015 – present) **'"Cold Skeleton"' by Yonosuke Kitamura (SANADA) (May 3, 2016 - present) **'"Stardust"' by Kazsin (Naito; Unit) (July 31, 2012 - present) (NJPW/ROH) Members Former members 'Championships and accomplishments' *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **CMLL World Welterweight Championship (1 time) – BUSHI **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Naito **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time, current) – Naito **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - BUSHI **NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) - EVIL **New Japan Cup (2016) – Naito *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) – Lethal References Category:Units Category:NJPW Units Category:NJPW teams and stables